Trailer love
by TWJC
Summary: He's from a rich family, She's the maid. Can love bloom?
1. Rolex

**Hi everyone! Well this is my first story and I hope I won't upset anyone. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"Torrie!!!" John screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Torrie said, obviously out of breath. She was in her usual loose shirt, her torn jeans and her hair, really messy.

"Where is my Rolex watch?" John asked Torrie angrily. He had his arms on his hips. This was just one of those days where John would scream at Torrie because he couldn't find his stuff.

"I put it in your closet. It was there! I perfectly remember put-" "If it was there, would I be looking for it now?" John cut Torrie off. "But I-" John cut her off for the second time.

"Whatever.. Just get one of my watches. I don't want to be late for my date with Maria."

With that, Torrie rolled her eyes and stormed to John's closet to get one of his gazillion watches. "Here.." Torrie handed John his watch. John roughly grabbed the watch from her and glared.

Torrie and John walked down the stairs in total silence. Torrie was used to this, his screams and glares. He was always mean to her, but he never hurt her physically.

"Open the gate when I get home, understand?"

"Okay" Torrie said, opening the gate for him. John then drove off in his Mazda RX-7.

As Torrie was closing the gate, she remembered when she and John first met.

Flashback:

_Torrie was holding her mother's hand as they walked towards a big mansion. _

"_Is this where you work mom?" Torrie asked, still caught up with the sight before her. Torrie's mom worked as a maid for the Cenas._

"_Yes. And starting today, this is where you'll live." Torrie's mom replied with a smile._

"_Wow! That's amazing mom!" said Torrie._

"_Hi Helen! Oh is this Torrie? My, she sure is beautiful!" Torrie's mother smiled at her compliment._

"_Hi Torrie! I am Mrs. Cena. I am plea-" "Mom!" someone called off from inside the house. A handsome boy abou the same age as Torrie came running to where his mother was. "I can't find Batman!" the little boy said._

"_Honey I'm sure it's just there. Oh John I'd like you to meet Helen's daughter, Torrie. Torrie this is my son John." John just looked at Torrie with one eyebrow raised. Torrie just kept on smiling._

"_Honey, why don't you and Torrie go inside and play while I talk to Helen." Mrs. Cena suggested._

"_Okay.." John reluctantly went in with Torrie._

_Once they were inside, John grabbed his water gun and started sprayin at Torrie. _

"_Hey cut it out! Stop it please! The water's so cold!" Torrie screamed desperately._

"_Haha! That's the point stupid girl!" John chanted._

_Right then and there, Torrie knew this wasn't going to be pretty. It had been like this for a long time, except this time, they weren't playing with water guns or Torrie dodging at Superman or Batman. They grew more mature, well at least Torrie did._

_By the time John and Torrie were 21, John decided he wanted to live alone. His prents agreed on one condition, Torrie was going to watch over him, meaning she would live in the same house as John, just the two of them._

_John grew up to a handsome man while Torrie, always remained unattractive in John's eyes. She was always clad in loose shirts, torn jeans and her cap is always turned to the opposite direction. Her hair was always in a ponytail, and her actions were kind of rough._

_John would always accused her of losing and misplacing his things but in the end, John was always the one who lost his stuff, not Torrie._

Torrie snapped back to the present and went back to her trailer after tidying up John's room. Torrie lived in a trailer parked at the darkest side of John's garden. It was small, but it's got everything that Torrie needed.


	2. Where's my Milk?

**Oh my God! Thanks Emma and Samantha for those kind reviews! I'm glad you liked it. You make me want to update everyday. Haha! Anyways, I hope you'll like chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

John was waiting patiently for his girlfriend outside her house. Maria has kept John waiting for almost half an hour now and he was really getting bored.

"Oh hey baby!" Maria greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Hi babe! What took you so long?" John had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

"I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to look perfect for you" Maria said with a big smile. Maria had on her very short red dress. She was always this perky.

"It's okay. Let's go." John held Maria's hand and opened the car door for her. They rode off to a very fancy restaurant.

Once they were inside, John pulled the chair for Maria. They sat at the corner of the restaurant. It was very pleasant inside, the place was lit by candlelight and it had petals strewn all over the floor.

"Oh my God baby! This is so, so, ro- roman- wait what's that word?" Maria struggled.

"romantic!" John finished for her.

"Yes! Romantic!" Maria said.

John ordered for their food. As they were eating, John noticed his Rolex watch around Maria's wrist.

"Uuh baby, why are you wearing my watch?" John asked after taking a sip of his red wine.

"Oh I just thought it would be sweet if I had your watch on. I hope you're not mad though." Maria batted her long lashes at John.

"No baby. Of course not!" John tried to smile.

Once they were finished eating, John took Maria back to her house. They bid each other goodbye and sealed it with a long passionate kiss.

Back in the house..

Tired from all the day's work. Torrie had a good sleep in her trailer.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the loud noise was unable to wake Torrie from her deep slumber.

A couple of minutes has passed and a loud banging on the door woke Torrie up.

"Torrie open the door!" Torrie shot up from her bed and hurried to the door. When she opened the door, a furious John stood in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you to open the gate when I get home?" John asked angrily.

"I'm sorry John. I was too tired from doing all the chores and I thought I might get a nap." Torrie tried to defend herself.

"I don't care! We don't pay you to slack all day! I don't want this to happen again, understand?" John yelled at her.

"Yes sir." Torrie replied with her head down. John's latter words hurt her. He made her feel low again.

The next morning..

John was eating breakfast in the dining room while Torrie was cleaning up.

"Torrie I need you to drop by the grocery store. We're out of milk." John commanded.

"Okay sir" Torrie said as she went back to her trailer to change her shirt.

Torrie was carrying John's milk as she made her way to the cash register when she caught a glimpse of Maria. She was about to say Hi when she saw someone saunter over to Maria. It was Adam. Torrie being her positive ol' self thought that maybe they were just hanging out as friends when she saw something way uncalled for. Maria started kissing Adam's neck and then his lips.

Torrie couldn't believe her eyes. How could this happen? Maria's with John. She thought to herself. She looked once more and hurried out of the grocery store.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where's my milk?" John asked Torrie.

"Oh it's in the pantry.. John.. are you still dating Maria?" Torrie asked out of the blue.

Hearing that, John made his way to Torrie inching his face closer to hers. "Why, do you have a secret crush on me?" John asked arrogantly.

"No! No! That wasn't what I meant! It's just that-" Torrie was cut off.

"You'll find your frog prince someday Torrie. I'm too good-looking-a-toad for you." John left after tapping Torrie's chin.

Torrie rolled her eyes at his remark and decided to leave the whole thing behind. "He'll figure it out on his own someday." She said to herself. She then continued to finish her chores.


	3. Cheating?

**Well, I'm back with another update. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

John was hanging out by his enormous pool with his bestfriends Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Randy was with his girlfriend Stacy Keibler, Jeff was with his friend Trish and Johnny was with Melina.

"So how are things going between you and Maria man?" Randy asked.

"Things are going well man. I mean, she's hot!" With that the guys started laughing.

Torrie came in with her pole and net. She was cleaning the pool when all of a sudden SPLASH! She fell down on the cold water. The guys cracked up but the girls didn't find it so funny.

"Nice going Miss Grace and Poise!" John screamed.

Torrie was now as red as a tomato. She kept her head down afraid to look at any of the guys' faces.

"John that was rude!" Stacy commented. She stood and made her way to Torrie. Stacy helped Torrie up as did the other two girls. The girls accompanied Torrie inside the house to get her cleaned up.

"Man that Torrie girl's hilarious!" Johnny said.

"I know! It's always fun to bully her. She's so helpless" John said. The guys laughed and drank to their heart's content.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that Torrie. Guys can sometimes be pigs, you know what I mean?" Stacy said.

"Yeah, and besides they are just immature jerks who find amusement in others' misfortunes" Trish added.

"Thank you Ma'am. It's okay, I'm kind of used to that kind of treatment. That's all I've been getting for as long as I can even remember." Torrie stated.

"Please don't call us Ma'am.. It's okay.. You can call me Mel, you can call her Trish, and you can call her Stace" Melina said.

"Yeah, consider us your friends." Stacy kindly said.

"Thanks girls! If only all people are as kind as you guys are" Torrie said smiling.

* * *

John was still by the poolside while Jeff and Nitro came in to get more drinks.

"Hey Randy" John started.

"What?" Randy replied.

"There's something that's been bothering me for quite a while now and I think I'd feel better if I told you. Promise you won't crack though!" John pleaded.

"Aight.. I'll try" Randy said.

"It's just that when I'm with Maria, I don't feel a spark. It's like when I'm with common girls, when I touch her, I feel.. well.. nothing.." John shared.

"Bwahahahahaha!! Dude! That is just the cheesiest thing I've heard all day.. Are you kidding? Maria's the bomb!" Randy said.

"Yeah.. I was just kidding man! Things like that only happen on TV, but this is the real world. I mean who needs sparks when your girlfriend's the hottest creature on the planet right? Forget what I said man.." John said, but deep inside, he was serious.

The girls emerged from the house with Torrie. John was looking at Torrie and felt kind of bad for teasing her excessively. Torrie kept her head low and avoided John's stare.

John, Randy, Stacy, Jeff, Trish, Johnny and Melina left the house to attend some party downtown.

"I want this place spic and span when I get back!" John ordered Torrie. They all rode in John's convertible and Torrie opened the gate for them. The guys just looked at Torrie and the girls waved at her. Torrie responded with a faint smile.

* * *

At the party.. 

Everyone was dancing to the loud beats from the speakers. Girls are going wild and you can see couples making out at every corner of the place. All the rich people were there and John wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Man this is what I call a party." Jeff said. Jeff grabbed Trish by the arm as they headed towards the dance floor. Randy and Stacy did the same. Melina and Johnny sat by the bar to get some drinks. John was left alone in their table.

John wished he was with Maria so that he had someone to dance with. John could see his friends weren't going to stop soon and he really was getting bored. He stepped out of the club and went to the parking lot to get some fresh air.

As he was walking he saw two couples making out in a car parked near his. He nonchalantly walked over there to get a good look and he was so surprised with what he saw. He saw Maria, yes his girlfriend, and Adam! John got so mad and knocked furiously at the car window. Adam and Maria stepped out.

"What the hell? Maria, what are you doing?" John asked outraged.

"Oh baby we were just having our little game right here. It's called.. uuuh.. it's called.. Kiss-kiss-poker game..!" Maria said with a big smile on her face.

"Well guess what, there's no you and me anymore! We're through Maria! I don't buy that Bull! As for you," John said pointing at Adam.. "F.U.!" John said as he punched him right on the nose."

John walked over to his car and drove back to his house.


	4. Vacation

**I'm here again for another update. I'm just too eager to finish this story. I hope you like the fourth chapter! Luv y'all!**

**Chapter 4**

"This is why I'm hot.. This is why I'm hot.. This is why.. this is why I'm hot!" Torrie sang to the song this is why I'm hot by M.I.M.S. She was cleaning up John's bathtub when suddenly..

"ehem!" John fakely coughed just to make Torrie feel his presence. "That definitely is not a song for you. You, hot? Haha!"

"Oh, John! I'm sorry about that. Why are you home so early? I thought you won't be home until dawn?" Torrie wondered.

"That's none of your business. I need to take a bath" John said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right, it's none of my business.." Torrie said as she gave out a fake smile.

"Torrie?" John called softly.

Torrie shot up and was beaming because of the way John softly called out her name. "Yes?" Torrie was now grinning ear to ear.

"I can't take a bath with you inside my bathroom right? Go! Shoo!" John said rudely.

Torrie's smile faded and she reluctantly made her way out of John's bathroom. The moment John closed the door, Torrie smiled when she remembered how John said her name. She thought she and John could actually be friends. She sighed at the thought. "If I could only go back to that three seconds of bliss.." Torrie said faintly.

"What did you say?" John asked from inside his bathroom.

Torrie shook her head. "Uuuh.. I said.. I.. I said if I could only get out my hair's frizz" Torrie stuttered. She hoped that John would believe her. When she heard nothing more from John, it was a green light for her.

* * *

Torrie was making John's bed when she turned around to see John wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Aaaaah!!!" both Torrie and John screamed. Torrie covered her eyes but left a small room for her to peek in. John's body surely was a sight.

"What's wrong with you? There's no need to shout woman! Why are you still here?" John said.

"Oh nothing. I was just making your bed.. WOW!" Torrie accidentally said when she saw John raise his hands to his waist.

"What?" John asked.

"Oh.. I said Ow! I think I've been bitten by a mosquito." Torrie made up.

"Fine. Make sure there'll be none left tonight." John ordered.

"Right away sir." Torrie said as she hurried out of John's room.

John smiled to himself. Torrie can really make him laugh.

* * *

John, Randy and Stacy were hanging out in Randy's house the next day.

"Where were you last night man? We were like dancing when all of a sudden, you were out of sight!" Randy said. He had one of his arms draped around Stacy's shoulder.

"I.. I saw Maria.. She was cheating on me man!" John said.

"See! I told you that girl's upto no good! I never really liked her from the start." Stacy commented.

"Man I hate 'em.." John said.

"You know what you need John? You need a timeout from all that depression! Let's get outta town! Let's go to Hawaii! With the gang!" Randy enthusiastically suggested.

"Babe that's a great idea! We can like rent cottages so that we'll all live together." Stacy agreed with his boyfriend.

"Aight.. If that's what's gonna get that.. that.. Maria out of my head then fine! Let's go to Hawaii!" John said.

The three friends celebrated. "You should let Torrie come!" Stacy said.

"What!? Why?" John argued.

"I mean, like you she also needs a break from all the stress she's been getting. I'm sure she's not too much." Stacy said.

"Fine!" John hesitantly agreed. "But you have to keep her busy to get her out of my sight most of the time!"

"You have my word! Thanks John!" Stacy said, giving his friend a hug.

"Well then, let's make this known to the rest of the gang and make some arrangements now shall we? I don't want this postponed." Randy said.


	5. Hello Hawaii

**Chapter 5 guys! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

The gang, with Torrie were now in a wonderful resort in Hawaii. The guys were in their polo and shorts while the girls except Torrie were in Bikinis and mini skirts. Torrie was still clad in a loose shirt and torn jeans. It's like her uniform, only in different colors.

"Hello Hawaii!!" Jeff exclaimed.

"C'mon guys let's go and rent a cottage or two before we run out of 'em." Melina suggested.

The gang rented two cottages, one for the girls and one for the guys. The guys were having a little chat while they were unpacking their clothes.

"Wow! Two weeks of pure fun!" Randy said.

"I know! And I'm here with the woman of my life.." Johnny drifted off into Melina land once again.

"Hey you guys! Do you think now's the perfect time to tell Trish how much I like her?" Jeff asked his friends.

"Yeah man! I mean.. You grew up together. You have every reason to like her" Randy said.

Randy's statement reminded John of him and Torrie. They grew up together and still, they weren't even friends. Their relationship remained professional through the years.

"Hey John! Why are you so silent?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing man! It's just that.. all of you have women to talk about while I'm.. well.. single.. I just feel out of place when you guys talk about your girls." John said.

"Why don't you go and get Torrie to be your partner for the vacation's duration?" Jeff said.

"What?! Torrie? No way man! Nu-uh! Even if she was the last girl on the planet, I'd never get it on with her." John said.

"Whatever you say man!" Randy said.

John pondered at the thought of him and Torrie being together. He just couldn't picture it. He laughed the thought away and continued unpacking his things.

* * *

"Oh my God girls check this out! I bought this bikini last Monday, isn't it beautiful?" Melina asked.

"It looks gorgeous Mel!" Torrie said with a smile.

"Oh thanks Tor!" Melina shot her a genuine smile.

"Girls.. I think I like Jeff.." Trish said, fiddling with her necklace.

"Then go for it girl! You two would make a cute couple." Said Stacy.

"I don't know Stace, I mean, what if the feeling's not mutual? Then our long-time friendship might be put to an end just because I let myself get carried away by what I feel." Trish said.

"You'll never know unless you try Trish. If he likes you too then well and good, but if he doesn't, I'm sure nothing will change.." Melina said.

"Thanks girls! You're the best!" Trish said as the girls gathered together to engage themselves in a huge group hug.

* * *

The gang met to eat dinner together. Randy and Stacy sat together, Johnny and Melina sat together and Jeff and Trish sat together. The table was exactly for six and there was no room for Torrie and John to sit in. There was a nearby table for two and the guys were pointing at it.

"Fine!" John raised his hands in defeat. He had no choice but to look at Torrie's messy face during dinner.

John and Torrie hadn't spoken a word to each other until Torrie decided to break the ice and tried to open a conversation.

"John, thank you for letting me come here. It's the first time I've been to a beautiful place like this." Torrie sweetly said.

"It wasn't my idea for you to come here.. It was Stace.." John said without even looking at Torrie.

"Oh, I see" Torrie said. She couldn't smile at that.

At the nearby table..

"Guys look! Torrie and John are talking!" Trish said.

"Psssst!" Jeff called John out.

When John looked at the nearby table and saw all his friends with their hands up shaped like a heart. John shook his head and stuck his tongue out. He was grossed out at what his friends were thinking.

When the gang finished eating dinner, they went straight to their respective cottages to get some sleep. They were all exhausted from their trip. Johnny kissed Melina goodnight, Stacy kissed Randy goodnight and Jeff hugged Trish goodnight. Once again, Torrie and John felt out of place.


	6. Truth or Consequence

**Thanks to all who are reading this story. It feels so good to read your reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

Two days have passed and they've been doing the same thing. John got used to sitting across Torrie during dinner.

The next morning, the gang planned to meet at the bonfire by the beach.

Back at the boys' cottage..

"So Jeff, have you told Trish yet?" Johnny asked.

"Not yet.. I couldn't sum up all the courage to tell her" Jeff said.

"Sooner or later you'd have to tell her." John said.

"You guys ready for tonight? It'll be fun.." Randy stated. The men cheered in approval.

* * *

In the girls' cottage.. 

"I am going to wear my ultra sexy bikini tonight to turn Johnny on.." Melina said.

"Yeah! I am too.. I just want to cuddle up with Randy in this halter bikini top I bought" said Stacy.

"And this bikini will definitely melt Jeff's eyes. I'm sure to get a 'yes' when I tell him how I feel tonight in this bikini.. How 'bout you Tor, what will you wear for tonight's get together?" Trish asked.

"I don't know.. this?" Torrie said pointing at her loose shirt and faded jeans.

"Girl! Wearing that tonight is a crime! C'mon girls! We're gonna go… Shopping!" Stacy screamed. The girls shouted in delight except for Torrie. She didn't know if it was a good thing.

* * *

"What's taking the girls so long?" Jeff asked. 

"I don't know but let's set these tents up so that we have somewhere to sleep in tonight." John said.

"Finally! They're here guys!" Randy shouted out.

The girls came running in all excited.

"Wait a minute, Where's Torrie?" John asked the girls.

"Well, earlier this morning we had a huge fashion victim with us." Trish said. Melina showed the guys a picture of how Torrie looked before. John laughed when he saw the picrure. "She really is unattractive", he thought to himself.

"But with our help, we've transformed her into a top model!" Stacy exclaimed.

John just cocked his eyebrow and found himself laughing histerically. "Torrie, a model? Oh please!" John said.

Stacy just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on out Tor!"

With that, Torrie came out of one of the tents. Her blonde hair was curled and was down instead of tied up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a tan bikini that showed off her perfect body. Her curves were unbelievable, she had big, firm breasts and she had long beautiful legs. Her face was applied with make up and it complimented her green eyes. She looked like a princess when she was all fixed up. Torrie had her arms covering her bust area, she had never been this bare before and she felt kind of weird.

"Well, what do you think?" Stacy asked the guys with a big smile.

The guys were then howling and whistling except for John. He froze in his tracks. It was like his eyes were glued on to Torrie. "Who knew that was what's underneath her loose shirt. She's got the body and face of a goddess!" John thought to himself.

The gang gathered in a circle beside the bonfire. John kept his gaze at Torrie as she tried her best to look away. Many times, they would catch each other stealing glimpses at each other. Torrie smiled to herself. John really was checking her out.

"Okay, who's up for a game of Truth or Consequence?" Johnny asked. All the men and women raised their hands. They each had a bottle of beer.

The first spin landed on Jeff. "Truth or Consequence?" the gang asked him.

"Truth!" Jeff bravely said. "Okay buddy, here's your question: Who do you have feelings for?" Randy asked him.

"Alright.." Jeff said as he walked over to Trish. "Trish, I know I might sound too forward but, I think I love you" Jeff said holding Trish's hand.

Trish captured Jeff's lips into a passionate liplock before she replied: "I love you too Jeff"

The sight of Jeff and Trish kissing turned John on. He kept staring at Torrie. Torrie was smiling so big and she was really happy for Jeff and Trish.

The next spin landed on John. "Alright, truth or consequence?" Melina asked him.

"Consequence" John said.

"Here's what you have to do: you have to remove your shirt and be just in your boxers." Melina said.

John did what he was told and removed his shirt. Torrie drooled at John's body. "I bet his muscular arms and chest would feel so good." Torrie thought. "Snap out of it Torrie, he's John Cena! Your boss! Remember?" Torrie told herself.

The next spin landed on Torrie. "Okay Torrie, truth or consequence?" Jeff asked her.

"Consequence" Torrie said with a smile.

"Alright, you have to sleep in a tent with John, just the two of you." Trish finished for Jeff. John secretly smiled to himself.

"But.. I.." Torrie protested. "You can't argue with that honey.. you have to do it.." Stacy said.

Torrie realizing that there was no point in trying gave in. A couple more spins came by and the time has come for them to get some sleep. Torrie and John, going by the rules of the game, got in one tent.

Torrie positioned herself away from John inside the tent.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you or anything" John said keeping his eyes on her sexy back. They were both fighting the urge to kiss and make out.

"I know that.. I know you.." Torrie whispered.

"You're beautiful.." John whispered. Torrie found herself blushing at what John said.

Silence filled the tent as they drifted off in deep slumber.


	7. Getting close

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Torrie squinted her eyes open. She found head rested on John's muscular chest, her arms were wrapped around his waist and her legs weaved in his legs. His arms were on top of her hips and their faces were millimeters apart. Torrie quickly pulled of from John's hold, and left a sleeping John inside the tent.

John woke up and didn't see Torrie. He put the rest of his clothes on and set out to look for her. He found her alone in the Jacuzzi and decided he'd join her.

"Hey!" John greeted.

"Hey!" Torrie greeted. Both of them felt very awkward.

"Why were you up so early?" John asked Torrie.

"I'm used to getting up early. I do it all the time at home remember? I get up early to finish all my chores." Torrie said with a smile. John nodded, he totally forgot that Torrie worked as a maid for him.

The gang found them and joined them in the Jacuzzi. They spent all morning chatting and laughing, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

That night, the gang headed off to a local club to party and have some fun. John was in a white polo and jeans, he looked hot in anything he wore. Torrie, on the other hand, was wearing a white tube top that showed off her slim waist and a jean mini skirt.

They entered the club with the girls hand in hand with their boyfriends. John walked behind them with Torrie trailing behind him. They found themselves a table and the couples were sitting together as usual. Randy, Stacy, Johnny, Melina, Jeff and Trish all made their way to the dance floor leaving Torrie and John behind.

Torrie noticed John's Rolex on his wrist. "Hey you found it!" Torrie said pointing at John's watch. "I'm sorry about that night. Maybe I wasn't too careful and I lost it somewhere." Torrie said.

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine, actually. That night, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know what, I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you, you were doing everything perfectly, and I was just too blind to see." John said as he put his hand on of Torrie's.

"That's okay." Torrie said with a smile.

"God, she's too beautiful!" John thought to himself.

"John, will you excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room.." Torrie stood up from her seat and walked towards the ladies' room.

As Torrie was making her way to the ladies' room, a big man, just the height of John blocked her way.

"Hey cutie! I'm Chris Masters. What do you say we warm up my bed tonight?" said Chris. He was now caressing Torrie's face with one hand and the other making its way up her legs. Torrie slapped his hands off. "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

But to no avail, the man kept his hold on Torrie. Torrie felt two strong arms around her waist, but it didn't scare her, it made her feel secure and safe. She turned around to see John.

"Who are you? And what do you care?" Chris asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. And if you ever touch my girl again you'll find out how much." John said.

Torrie looked at John. She smiled at him and mouthed: "Thank you". She was kind of flattered by what he did. They walked back to their table hand in hand. When they were back on the table, the gang was seated. They were smiling at each other and Torrie and John realized they were still holding hands. They pulled away and greeted their friends.

"Here's to all of us!" Randy proposed a toast.

"Cheers!" All of them raised their bottles of beer and drank up. Torrie and John were giving each other smiles in between gulps of beer.


	8. Memories

**Sorry for the late update guys. Thanks to all who reviewed! Takerslady, Emma, and Kelly, you guys are the best! We have an exam coming up and as much as I'd like to update, the situation's stopping me from doing so. So, here you go. Chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8**

The next morning..

Stace, Randy, and Jeff were having breakfast by the beach. Randy was lying on Stacy's lap while she's feeding him and Jeff was, well, feeding himself.

John walked up to them. "Goodmorning guys! Where's Trish, Mel and Johnny?" John asked them.

"Trish went to look at the local mall for some stuff and Johnny and Melina, they went to have breakfast somewhere." Jeff said while quaffing at his soda.

"Oh, wait! Where's Torrie?" John said when he noticed Torrie wasn't with them.

"She's still in bed. She was still sleeping when I left for breakfast." Stacy said.

"Okay, I'll just go check on her." John hurried to the girls' cottage.

* * *

"Torrie?" John softly spoke as he walked towards her bed. 

"Hey!" Torrie sat up the moment she saw John.

"Are you feeling okay?" John asked her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright. It's just that my head's thumping like crazy." Torrie replied.

John reached to feel her neck. "Oh my God Tor! You're boiling hot!" John said.

Stacy barged into the room and saw John with Torrie.

"Hey Tor! Glad you're awake! You guys wanna come with us? We're heading to the mall. We might get back at night." Stacy said.

"No Stace, you guys can go without me, I'll just stay here until I feel better." Torrie said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Count me out too Stace. I'm sorry but I can't let Torrie stay here alone while she's sick." John said. Torrie looked at him. She felt her heart beat twice as fast.

"That's okay! I understand. Whatever will be best for Torrie's health. See you later then guys!" Stacy said as she walked out of the cottage.

"John are you sure you'd rather spend the day with me than with the guys?" Torrie asked John.

"Yeah, I'm sure." John said sweetly.

John walked to the kitchen and got a small bowl. He chopped some fruits and poured some Condensed milk. He brought it into the room and sat by Torrie's bed.

"For your fast recovery, you have to eat healthy." John said. He was feeding Torrie.

"John, it tastes good." Torrie said. She kept on staring at him.

"John?" Torrie called out.

"Yeah?" John looked at her. "She looks so beautiful despite the fact that she's sick" he thought.

"Thank you!" Torrie whispered. John felt butterflies in his stomach when Torrie spoke.

After finishing her fruit salad, Torrie and John walked to the doorstep of the cottage. John leaned on the door frame while Torrie sat on the steps.

"You might think it's funny, but, doorsteps are so special to me." John said looking at the bushes and the flowers outside.

"It's not funny" Torrie said trying to hold back a giggle. "Okay, maybe a little." Torrie said smiling. "Why are they special to you anyway?" She asked John.

"Because.." John sat next to Torrie and looked at her. "It's where we first met." John looked at her smiling. Torrie found herself smiling at John's statement. Aww.. That was sweet. They both looked away, still smiling to themselves and gazed at the sight infront of them.

They ate lunch by the veranda and watched the sunset. They talked and got to know each other well.

"Remember when we were young, in your grandpa's ranch, you were trying to get the horse to kick me when suddenly, he peed on you?" Torrie asked John laughing.

"Yeah! I clearly remember that. That moment, I thought that Torrie plus horses equals misfortune for lil John." John said.

"How 'bout the time when you set up paint at my room door?" John asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't really good at pranks. It took mom and I about an hour or two to get the paint off my hair." Torrie recalled.

"You were my only playmate back then. We had tons of fun together. Okay, YOU had tons of fun setting up pranks on me. When we grew, things changed." Torrie said.

"Yeah, I guess change really is inevitable." John said.

When it got late, John prepared Torrie's bed. He walked Torrie into the bed and laid her down. He sat down next to her and caressed her hair.

"Thank you for spending the day with me John." Torrie said before closing her eyes.

"You're welcome." John said. He was feeling sleepy himself and fell asleep next to Torrie.

* * *

When the group of friends got home, they saw John sleeping next to Torrie. 

"Awww.. look at them!" Trish said.

"Sssh.. you might wake them up. Let's just leave them here." Stacy said smiling. She enjoyed the thought that maybe John and Torrie are growing feelings for each other.

"Yeah, c'mon guys, let's just have our little slumber party at our cottage." Jeff offered.

With that, they left a sleeping John and Torrie alone.


	9. Truce?

**Sorry for the late update guys. Here you go! Chapter 9..**

**Chapter 9**

John woke up at around 6 a.m. and found Torrie deeply sleeping. He decided to get up and prepare Torrie's breakfast. After preparing her breakfast, he fled to the boys' cottage to continue his sleep.

Torrie woke up about an hour later and found food resting on her side table. She found a little note that read: "Goodmorning Tor!" under the bowl of mushroom soup. After finishing her soup she stepped out of the cottage to get some free air. She peeked in the boys' cottage and saw John trying to make his bed. But boy, was he doing it all wrong. She laughed but felt kind of proud of him for trying.

* * *

It was now the gang's last day in Hawaii, and they ought to make it memorable. They attended the night party by the beach. The huge hut was lit by torches and lanterns, it had this traditional Hawaiian theme. A senior citizen would even have considered this to be "suh-weet!" Sugar Ray was there to sing songs and everyone was dancing to the music. Unlike the bars, it was a pretty decent place to have fun.

When the band took a break, Randy stepped up the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Alright everyone, I'd like to call the beautiful Stacy Keibler here in front." Randy said.

Stacy was shocked to hear her name. It took her long to respond. "Go Stace" Trish said as she gave Stace a slight push. Stacy walked up the stage and stood there looking at everyone else.

Randy, fell down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Stacy Marie Keibler, will you marry me?" Randy popped the big question.

Stacy could feel the tears falling. She also knelt down on one knee and gave him a big kiss. They fell off balance and she was now on top of him. "I love you, Randy Orton" Stacy whispered as they continued to kiss.

"Awwww…" The crowd stopped with whatever they're doing and clapped for the happy couple. Trish, Torrie, Melina and the boys ran up to them to express how happy they felt for them.

"Finally! After 3 years, man I knew you and Stacy are for good!" Jeff said. "Congratulations you two!" Trish said as she each gave Stacy and Randy a hug. "I wonder when I'll get to propose like that.." John thought. "I wonder if someone will ever propose to me." Torrie thought. She never had a real boyfriend and that scared her.

After hours of dancing and fun, the gang had to call it a day. They headed back to their cottages to pack their bags and get some sleep.

* * *

The gang is now back to their cottages. They all bid each other goodnight and went in their cottages.

Torrie woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Stacy wasn't in her bed. She went outside the terrace and saw Stacy and Randy kissing and hugging. "They love each other so much" she thought to herself. She peeked over to the terrace of the boys and saw John standing there doing the exact same thing.

She stared at him and thought about how kind he's been to her the past few days. John looked on his left and saw Torrie staring at him. John smiled at her and signaled her to follow him. Torrie walked outside of their cottage to meet up with John.

"Do you want to take a walk?" John asked her.

"Okay" Torrie replied.

* * *

They were walking on the sand. The sky was still dark and the wind was blowing gently against them.

John stopped on his tracks and turned to face Torrie. "Tor, I'm really really sorry for oppressing you all these years. I've been nothing but a jerk to you. I just wanna make up for lost time. I mean, I'll even do your laundry! So, what do you say, truce?" John held out his hand.

"Truce!" Torrie shook John's hand. "I forgive you. Besides, things would never have been the same if you didn't add a little spice to it.. okay.. maybe too much spice but whatever!" John laughed at her statement.

After a short walk, John brought her back to their cottage. "Goodnight Torrie"

"Goodnight John!"

John just stared at Torrie. At that moment, all John wanted to do was hug Torrie. They felt awkward at the silence. Torrie then walked in. John felt strange, he wanted to see Torrie every minute. Now that he's known her more, he thought she is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside, she was the most beautiful thing that happened to John and it took him a plane ticket to Hawaii to realize that.


	10. Mom!

**I'm sorry if Chapter 9 wasn't much about John and Torrie. Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you like Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning..

It was now time for them to leave.

"God I'm going to miss this place!" Stacy said.

"I know! I mean.. this place brought us a lot of memories to treasure." Melina said.

"This is where Randy proposed to me.." Stacy said.

"Yeah, this is where Jeff and I officially got together" Trish said.

"This is where I found my true friends.." Torrie said. The girls looked at her. "I found true friendship in you guys!" Torrie added.

"Awwwww!!" the girls exclaimed and pulled Torrie into a hug. "We love you Tor and we'll always be your friends!" Stacy said.

The friends went on their separate ways once they got to the airport. Melina, Johnny, Stacy and Randy were together, and Jeff and Trish decided to follow. John drove off with Torrie.

* * *

In the car..

"So Tor, did you have fun?" John said as he glanced at Torrie.

"I did John! I've never been happier my entire life. It's my first time on a resort! I mean, I only see resorts on TV! I never actually thought I could visit one. And the food! The food's delicious! I could finish 10 plates in one sitting! Everyone was just sooo nice! They were all very kind and they showed me how to dress.. Ahhhh!! I love you!" Torrie froze when she realized how that sounded.

"you guys.. I love you guys" she quickly added.

John just smiled. He was glad that Torrie had the time of her life but also felt guilty. He felt he was the reason why Torrie never got to college and have normal friends like him. She was too busy serving him to even take care of herself. "Things are going to change from now on.." John thought.

* * *

Once they reached the gate to John's house, Torrie was about to get out of the car to open the gates when John stopped her.

"I'll do it." John said. Torrie smiled at him.

Torrie rushed to her trailer to put away her things. She was now in her usual loose shirt and jeans but her hair was at least combed. She went inside the house to cook dinner when she saw that the table was all set and John was busy in the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Torrie asked.

John looked over his shoulder. Even though she was back to her old looks, he still thought she was beautiful. He found it very weird because not so long ago, he laughed at how she looked. "Oh, I'm preparing our dinner. You know, for a change, let's eat together." John said with a smile.

Torrie walked over to John. "John you don't have to do this. I'm the maid." Torrie looked at him.

"I know, I just thought that maybe it's my turn to serve you." John said getting back to what he was doing.

"Okay, but this will be the last time." Torrie said. She was flattered by his actions.

* * *

The next morning, John decided to go along with Torrie in the grocery store. He went so he learned how to be an efficient "grocery-shopper".

"When lightly pressed, the flesh of 'fresh' fish should be quite resilient and bounce back, the older it gets the more likely it is that the indent will remain or slowly bounce back" Torrie told John.

"To make shopping easier, you also have to make an aisle-by-aisle list like this one I'm holding. You also have to look pleasant you know, smile!" Torrie instructed John.

When they were paying, the cashier gave Torrie a free chocolate bar. "I saved it especially for you Torrie!" the old lady whispered then gave her a wink.

"Oh thank you Ms. Keller!" Torrie beamed her beautiful smile at her.

In the car..

"Wow, people there really like you Tor!" John said.

"Nah! I'm sure they'll like you too!" Torrie said. "Do you want some of this?" Torrie offered John a chunk of her chocolate bar. "I'll pass. You know, my mom told me that it's impolite to give someone something that's given to you." John told Torrie with a smile.

"I know that. But there is a difference between giving and sharing. I'm giving some not because I don't like it, dude! It tastes divine! I'm giving you some because I want you to enjoy what I'm enjoying." Torrie said.

"Okay.." John said as he took the chocolate. "Wow! It really does taste great! Thanks!" Torrie smiled at him and looked out the window.

Torrie was a smart girl. She also had the heart to match her beauty. John learned a lot from Torrie when he gave her the chance. In the back of his head, John was getting infatuated with Torrie.

John held the grocery bags and Torrie opened the door for him. They were laughing at each other's jokes when they were surprised at what they saw.

* * *

"Mom!" Torrie said. Tears were on her eyes as she rushed to her mother. She hugged and kissed her like it was their first time to see each other. "I missed you mom! Where were you?"

"I missed you too honey!" Helen responded as she hugged her daughter tighter.

John walked over to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey ma!" John said. John visited his mother every weekend that is why he wasn't so surprised at her presence. He was surprised at Torrie's mother. They hadn't seen each other for 5 years.

"Hello Darling!" Mrs. Cena replied. "Helen, why don't John and I leave you and Torrie to talk." Mrs. Cena suggested. With that she left with John, John kept looking back at Torrie, he wondered what was wrong, what was there to talk about.

* * *

"Mom I missed you so much!" Torrie cried even harder. "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't want to, but your father and I had to." Torrie's mom started crying as well. "Torrie look at me.. For the five years that we were gone, your father and I fled to Australia to get a better job. The money I was making for being a maid and the money he made for driving a cab obviously wasn't enough. We have no house and no money to send you to school again. Believe me honey it was for the best"

Torrie just tried to understand her mother, it was painful to leave her without a say, but Torrie could not stay mad at her mom. "I understand mom! I just missed you so much!" Torrie cried. She remembered the nights when she was alone in her trailer crying because she missed her.

"But now, we have earned. We have enough money to send you to college and we also bought a house in Sydney. We can now live together, as a family, you no longer have to work, consider yourself as a typical young lady. We're leaving tomorrow" Helen beamed at her daughter.

"Tomorrow?" Torrie snapped. "yes, we've already booked a flight." Helen said.

With that, Torrie just hugged her mother. She was happy about the fact that she was finally going to be with her family but all the daylight drained out of her when she thought that she might never see John again.


	11. Mom! II

**Finally after 4 months, I'm here with an update. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hope y'all enjoy chapter 11. Please read and review! ******

**Chapter 11**

John and his mother were just walking around the pool having a typical mother and son talk.

"How have you been my dear?" John's mother asked.

"I'm fine. How are you and dad?" John asked.

"We're fine. Son, I've been thinking, don't you like to move in with your father and I? I know how you are with the household chores and I think it will be easier for you to stay with me and your dad." She asked John.

"I think I'll pass mom. Besides I have Torrie here with me." John said with a smile. An involuntary smile always crawls on his face whenever the thought of Torrie comes up.

"You're grinning from ear to ear. Mind sharing your thoughts with your mom?" Mrs. Cena asked with a sweet smile.

"Well.. alright.. It's Torrie. I never knew she could be so much fun to hang with. And plus! She taught me how to cook and do stuff I wasn't capable of doing before. So, letting me stay here with Torrie instead?" John asked with pleading eyes.

His mother read the fondness John had for Torrie in his eyes. It made her happy, but broke her heart at the same time. "Torrie won't be hanging in here forever, John"

"What do you mean?" John's smile slowly faded.

"Her parents are taking her to Australia. I don't know when, but it will inevitably happen. What's your decision John?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay here with or without Torrie. I think it's time for me to finally grow up. I have to improve myself, while I can, you know?" John said.

"Can you make it on your own?" John's mother was so concerned about him.

"Torrie thinks I can.." John said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Mom.." John started. "How do you know when you're in love?"

"Well, as far as experience goes, I think you're in love when you're more than physically attracted. Sure, attraction is a factor, but love goes deeper than that. Love is based on caring, friendship, commitment and trust. When you are in love it is as if you have your best most trusted friend at your side and you feel physically attracted to them." John's mother paused.

"Are you in love?" She asked her son with a smile.

"I've been asking that to myself lately and honestly, I think I am." John replied.

"Then go for it my son." She held John's hand tightly.

"But what if she doesn't see me as more than just a friend? What if she's not in love with me too?" John asked, with hesitation in his eyes.

"If you really love someone, it won't matter if she'll reciprocate your love. Take a chance! If you think she's worth your everything." She stared at his blue eyes hopefully.

"Thanks mom!" John pulled his mother into a tight hug.

**End of Chapter. Sorry if it was quite short. I promise to come up with an update as soon as possible though.**


	12. farewell surprise

**Thanks Samantha and super g for the reviews! Ha! Another update for today.. )**

**Chapter 12**

Torrie was packing her clother when she heard someone knock on the door of her small trailer. She stopped packing to answer the door.

"Oh hi Mrs. Cena!" Torrie greeted her with a very warm smile.

"Hi Torrie! I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to talk to you before you leave." Mrs. Cena spoke as she entered Torrie's trailer.

"You can disturb me anytime Ma'am. Do you want anything?" Torrie asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Torrie.." Mrs. Cena trailed off. "I'm sorry for your lost childhood. I hold myself responsible for that and truly deeply sorry. Sorry if you were stuck with John, I know he's a handful. Also, I would like to thank you for bearing with us. You've been so good to us."

"Oh please don't be sorry. I loved spending my years with your family and with John. The thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't stay longer." Torrie started to feel sad. Mrs. Cena pulled Torrie in for a hug and Torrie quickly hugged her back.

"Please take care of John for me.. He's got a special kind of something" Torrie whispered as tears flowed down her flawless cheeks.

"You know, I used to work as a maid for John's father. It didn't matter how different our worlds were because our love for each other brought us to a whole new world." Mrs. Cena said.

* * *

Shortly after Mrs. Cena left, Torrie heard another knock on the door. She rushed to open it and saw John standing there.

"Hi John! What brought you here?" Torrie asked John curiously.

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by" John said.

"It's alright John. Really, you don't have to. No matter how far apart we are I'll never for-" Before Torrie could even finish her sentence, John's lips met hers.

As John continued to kiss her lips, Torrie's eyes won't shut. John noticed Torrie wasn't responding to his kiss at all. He pulled away and then blew gently at Torrie's eyes. This made Torrie close her eyes. John inched his face closer to Torrie's and then their lips finally met. This time, Torrie brushed her lips gently against John's. John licked Torrie's upper lip. Torrie stuck her tongue out and played with John's tongue. After their little tongue fight, John pecked Torrie's lips a couple of times before pulling away.

Torrie caught her breath before she spoke. "Wow.." Torrie was looking wide-eyed at John. "tongue.." Torrie added.

John just gave out a chuckle.

"Wait! What was that for?" Torrie snapped back to reality.

"I told you I wanted to give you something to remember me by. If you were to have your first kiss, I want it to be with me. I mean c'mon! 15 years together and no kiss?" John said.

Torrie blushed as she recalled how good John's kiss felt. It made her feel safe and secure. It was so far, the best feeling she's had. John sat on Torrie's bed and played with Torrie's clothes.

"I heard you're leaving for Australia." John tried so hard to play it cool but deep inside, he was hurting too.

"Uhm.. yeah.. we're leaving tomorrow." Torrie said avoiding John's stare. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

"Tomorrow already?" John was shocked. He didn't know it was that soon. "Oh well, I hope you have fun in Australia. Keep in touch okay? Australia's a great place.. you'll meet defferent people. New friends, new bestfriend" John was cut off.

"I already have a bestfriend" Torrie said.

"Who?" John said as he raised his brow.

"You!" Torrie sat next to John.

"Torrie, are you out of your mind? How could I have been your best friend? I was mean to you all these years." John was puzzled.

"I know. John, I've known you forever. And isn't that what bestfriends do? They fight and they're mean to each other because they want to teach one another something. Don't forget the nice things you've done to me too. When I was 14, I fell off my bike and scraped my knee so bad that I couldn't walk, you found me and carried me home." Torrie smiled at John.

"Yeah, and after bringing you home I dropped you in our pool." John said with his haid down.

"But see, because of that, I learned to swim! Point is John, that you taught me stuff." Torrie said as she put a comforting arm around John's shoulder. John couldn't hold back his tears any more so he stood up and bid Torrie goodbye. "Wake me up before you leave okay?" John said, his back towards Torrie. John was making his way to the door when he felt himself pulled towards Torrie. Torrie cupped his face and massaged her lips with John's in one swift motion. John stared at her in awe.

"What? No second kiss?" Torrie said nonchalantly.


End file.
